


I Was Born Impatient

by MageRebel



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, inappropriate uses of magic, look I love pillow prince Essek but hear me out, power bottom Essek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageRebel/pseuds/MageRebel
Summary: Essek gets tired of Caleb taking his time and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	I Was Born Impatient

To be fair Caleb should have seen this coming in all retrospect considering the way Essek tended to hold himself. All cocky attitude and ever slightly full of himself, not in an off putting way though, wasn’t as if he thought lesser of anyone because of it. The drow was just very sure of himself, confident in his abilities unlike anyone Caleb has ever seen since his days at the academy, which was extremely attractive. When the flirting between them started becoming more than flirting it took a while before things become physical. 

Simple beginnings of Essek taking Caleb for a walk around the finer places of Xhorhas after their lessons. Bashful brushing of fingers as they walk and float close to each other. Drizzles of rain starting to come down on them, as they walked amongst the shops, making them duck for cover between buildings to wait out the rain Essek promising it would only last a few minutes. Huddling a bit closer for warmth Caleb leaned into Essek, cheeks tinting as Essek hesitantly wraps an arm around Caleb’s waist pulling him just a bit closer, faces bumping against each other accidentally. Essek immediately begins to apologize, awkwardly pulling back, but Caleb interrupts by leaning in and kissing him. Pressed up against the bricked wall of an old building they kissed long after the rain had stopped.

After that it was all so simple. Nothing really changed the flirting still happened, lessons on Dunamancy continued as their busy schedules allowed them, and when they had precious moments alone together things slowly became more and more physical. Kissing. Touching. Tongues. More Kissings. Then fucking. Finding moments for themselves to just let everything go all the pain and traumas both their daily lives lead.

It’s well late into the night that Caleb finds himself in Essek’s personal bedroom, having more privacy than the Xhorhouse, even if he get teased by the group when he comes back the next morning from his walk from Essek’s house love bites littering his neck. Essek is laid out on his bed, elaborate mantle, heavy cloak and elegant garments scattered across the bedroom in organized chaos. Caleb’s clothes were littered next to Essek’s, a tangle of Caleb’s clothes and Essek’s refined ones, lost somewhere along the path of their groping hands and kissing. Caleb is nestled in between Essek’s dark thighs, tongue buried in his ass licking and prodding the deepest parts of him, before pulling away to nip at where Essek’s groin and thigh meet to push in three slick fingers. He can feel Essek squirming in his grip he has on his thighs thrashing around in the bed while trying to rock deeper onto Caleb’s fingers and tongue.

Looking up through hooded eyelid Caleb sees Essek is flush from his chest to the tips on his pointed ears. Grey hands buried in the royal purple silk sheets twisting them in his hands to the point of creasing them into heavy wrinkles. Handsome sharp angular features lax in pleasure, eyes closed as Essek moans under his breath, back arching ever so slightly off the bed when Caleb shifts his fingers just right hitting the bundle of nerves that shoot pleasure up his body. Sucking a bruise in between Essek’s thigh barely noticeable against his skin, Caleb pulls away fingers still spreading him open, to look down at Essek breathing heavily against the sheets as Caleb fingers him. The powerful mage looking the most vulnerable Caleb thinks he’ll ever seen him, softer around the edges in his movements and features, the cocky look in his pale golden eyes glazed over and less intimidating looking.

It never goes away completely though Essek was still him underneath the pleasure slowly building up inside him, it bubbles to the surface again as Caleb pulls his fingers out, Essek’s eyes fluttering back open looking up through white eyelashes at Caleb in confusion for a moment. Expecting Caleb to continue what he was doing, but like a cat Caleb wants to play with that he’s caught for a while before devouring it, so to speak. Waiting a beat Essek whines when Caleb doesn’t touch him like he wants, spreading his legs wider and rolling his hips down trying to reclaim the touch he’s craving, that’s when the switch flips back. Essek’s yellow eyes shift into that sure of himself smug look he typically wore. “If your not going to fuck me, I can go find someone else who will.” The cocky bastard has the audacity to say, but Caleb knows better, no real bite or meaning to the words. 

Rubbing his jaw against Essek’s thigh, the heavy five o’clock shadow Caleb has been meaning to shave roughly irritates the drows skin pleasurably, making Essek full on whine and shudder in Caleb’s hands. As a half hearted apology Caleb licks the line up Essek’s thigh to sooth the burn he created sucking another bruise into the skin. “I’m sure you could quite easily.” Caleb murmurs into his skin, Zemnian accent thickened by his arousal, slipping into his native tongue if he’s not paying attention. Essek cocky smirk flutters for a second of not getting his way for once that Caleb calls a win. “That’s the thing is that it would be easy for you. Walk into anywhere and find someone to worship you for an evening without question.” Caleb continues as he nips at the inside of Essek’s knee, wanting to mark the insides of his thighs top to bottom inch by inch, but he doesn’t think the poor elf could handle that much teasing before kicking Caleb out. Another time perhaps.

Essek looks partially lost in thought, like he’s recalling a memory of sort, going into a tavern and picking out whoever he wanted for the evening. “Thought so, but it can’t always be about you.” Caleb teases an obvious hint, before leaning down to lick a line up Essek dick root to tip, the hard cock twitches against Calebs tongue from the sudden overstimulating making Essek whimper loudly filling the room. It’s almost cute how he pitches his hips foreword thinking Caleb is going to blow him now. Flicking his tongue over the flushed cock head Caleb leans back into the fold of Essek’s thighs. White eyebrows pinch together in thought glaring at Caleb now that he wasn’t touching him in anyway. “I get what I want.” Essek purrs from beneath Caleb, gears in his head clicking into place with a plan fully formed, using his arms to push himself into sitting up.

Surprise settles into Caleb’s chest at Essek’s bold movements, stunned for a moment grey fingertips push against Caleb’s chest, making him fall backwards into the bed unceremoniously. The weight of the bed shifts as Essek sits down on Caleb’s thighs, pinning him against the silk sheets, the cocky grin flutters over his face, the same one that comes over his face when the group ask him for something. Essek reaches down to play with Caleb’s cock, lifting the hard dick off his stomach in one hand, letting the fingers on his other drag over each inch of skin. Instinctively Caleb goes to lift his hands to reach up to have a hold Essek, the drows eyes flick over to the movement mumbling something under his breath, and suddenly Caleb’s wrists go heavy unable to move them from where they fell against the bed. Not a hold person spell exactly, just to prevent his wrists from moving with some sort of gravity Essek manipulates, it requires concentration is all really Caleb can gather from his knowledge. As a precautionary Caleb mentally prepares a counterspell just in case, but even that is hard to manage as Essek continues to tug at his cock, already painfully hard after all the build up. The sounds Essek makes as he went down on him and finger fucked him open always had Caleb rock hard within minutes.

A pink tongue peaks out of Essek’s mouth as he licks his thumb, reaching down to slide the slick covered digit over the slit of Caleb’s cock, pre come drooling out of the tip. “Essek, scheiße!” Caleb cursed, rocking his hips into Essek’s grip, so close to his release as Essek toys with him. “I’m gonna cum.” Caleb moaned out as warning, pale freckle dusted chest flushing and splotchy with pink, rocking into Essek’s tight grip on his cock. Just a couple of thrusts more and he would be there.

The one hand Essek doesn’t have on his cock dances in the air, Caleb wouldn’t have seen it if his eyes weren’t half open watching, the tips of his fingers flare with a dark arcane energy. Suddenly Caleb’s hips are pinned like his hands, he tests it strength trying to thrust into Essek’s hand, trying to kick his legs out for any sort of movement. A hold person spell now Essek couldn’t be serious, in his frustrations Caleb lets his counterspell against it, but with a flash of reaction Essek does the same but faster than Caleb was. The hold person spell remaining. Caleb can feel the confidence radiating off Essek in his accomplishment. “Let me go Essek.” Caleb bargains softly at least he could talk still, he wasn’t against this necessarily he trusts Essek, but this was a lot at once to handle. Essek’s hand pulls away from Caleb’s cock, twitching flushed and desperate to come after being so close to reaching its climax, still bracketing Caleb’s thighs. “Why should I?” Essek waits a beat, eyes fluttering as he loses concentration on a spell, not the one keeping Caleb from moving but the other one. Caleb can roll his wrists and flex his fingers now, a way out, a simple spell away from breaking Essek’s spell, but he doesn’t curious to where he was going with this. “I told you, I always get what I want.” Essek’s voice smooth and confident dripping with lust as he sits up a little more taking Caleb’s cock in hand again to line it up with his hole still wet from Caleb’s tongue.

Bracing himself first Essek’s chest rises as he takes a deep breath, before sinking down on Caleb’s cock, mouth falling open as he groans sinking down until he’s fully seated back in Caleb lap stuffed to the brim. As he does so Caleb’s head falls, back eyes squeezing tight, teeth digging into his bottom lip, groaning back at the tight heat of Essek desperately trying not to come. His cock throbs inside of Essek, trying and failing Caleb wants to rock his hips foreword, thrust inside of Essek till he comes but the spell still remains leaving him at Essek’s delicious mercy. Slowly Essek’s hips pitch forward then fall back into a lazy rhythm, letting Caleb’s cock stretch his hole completely before even think about riding him.

Essek’s hands bracket Caleb’s face, fingers rubbing against the rough grain of stubble against his jaw, always seemed fascinated by it and disappointed when Caleb was clean shaven. Everything was foreign about this, this little power trip Essek was on, pinning down a human from the Empire and using him as a play thing. It almost makes Caleb laugh at the thought, if only Trent could see him now, being fucked and used by a drow from the Kryn Dynasty. “Your thinking too much again.” Essek leans down and whispers in his ear suddenly much closer than Caleb had last seen him, noticing the change in his expression when Caleb was starting to fall deep into thoughts, pulling Caleb’s attention back at the matter in hand nipping at the rounded tip. “Sorry.” Caleb whispers back, brilliant blue eyes meeting his, Essek’s face faltered for a moment into something close to concern. Essek leans in and locks his lips with Caleb, shoving his tongue in deep, wanting to claim dominance in each way possible it seemed. Caleb moans into the kiss from deep in his chest when finally fucking finally Essek starts to move his hips making small tight circles. “It’s okay, I’m gonna make you come now though.” Essek muffled between the kiss teeth sinking into Caleb’s bottom lip as Essek pulls back from the kiss, confident grin back on his face without missing a beat, falling into a faster rhythm of grinding down on Caleb’s cock.

There’s hardly any light in the room except for some candles that were lit hours ago slowly dimming, even in this light Essek still is breathtaking, the flame lit glow bouncing off the high cheekbones and the sharp edge of his jawline. Shadows dancing across the grey chest as Essek begins to bounce up and down, its frantic and without any sort of pattern Caleb can follow, just him pounding himself on Caleb’s cock as fast as he can while hitting that spot at makes those pretty little whines slip from his mouth. Sweat is starting to drip down Essek’s face and chest, making the skin gleam, and the edges of his styled hair to fall undone. Essek’s high pitched whines slipped in with the breath of Caleb’s own name start falling closer and closer together he knows Essek is close to coming. Caleb’s never wanted his hands on Essek more than right now, goes to lift them again only to them remember how pinned he still was. 

He can still cast things, could dispel the magic to free himself, but there’s other spells he could be much more creative with. Caleb’s hand flickers with a light blue energy Essek too busy grinding down on Caleb cock to notice the spectral hand appear in between them. Caleb guides the hand to Essek’s chest first brushing over a nipple pinching it, making him stutter his movements, squeezing tighter around Caleb’s cock, and mouth falling open moaning unabashedly loud. Essek’s eyes open immediately looking for the source once he isn’t seconds from coming completely undone. Checking both of Caleb’s physical hands before looking at the arcane one, Essek swallows hard catching his breath, waiting for Caleb to make another move. “You’re too smart for your own good sometimes.” Essek manages between taking breaths of air. “I’ve been told that before.” Caleb tries to keep the playful banter of overconfidence, but he feels about as close to coming as Essek looks. 

Caleb makes the hand dip further down, past the faint trail of white hair that runs down Essek’s abdomen, down to his grey cock that was hard and leaking hot streams of pre come onto Caleb. It wraps around Essek’s cock in a tight grip making a simple jerking motion that has Essek moaning again, alternating between grinding down on Caleb’s cock and up into the arcane fist, face overwhelmed in pleasure. Chest flushed even more into the odd mix of grey and pink up to Essek’s cheeks, one of his hands on Caleb’s thigh to keep him steady while the over ran through the brilliant white undercut musing it up completely, eyes barely managing to stay open flickering from the hand on his dick and Caleb’s own eyes. 

“Aah- C-Caleb, I’m gonna I’m gonna come please.” Essek pants out desperately, it’s then that Caleb feels the hold person spell drop and he moves immediately, one hand wrapping around Essek’s hip so Caleb can fuck up into that tight warm heat to chase his own release now, the other tugging Essek down by his hair to kiss him again. It’s can’t really be considered a kiss though, lips barely touching as they breath, pant, and a mix of moans and whimpers into each other. Essek comes first with a warm splash against Caleb’s chest, cum slipping through the arcane hand entirely, all of it landing on Caleb. Who comes a handful of sloppy thrust after, riding his orgasm out by shoving his cock inside Essek while he still can, cum dripping out with a wet sound rolling down Caleb’s cock as he pulls out.

The entire bed drops suddenly from the few inches it had floated up, banging harshly against the floor beneath it more than likely scraping and denting the wood, making Caleb not sure what happened for a moment. Not quite scared but the feeling of falling right before he cast feather fall filling into his stomach. When did Essek start making it float in the first place? Looking up at the culprit Essek almost looks embarrass, rolling off of Caleb onto the bed next to him stretching out, riding the last few moment of orgasmic bliss. “It happens sometimes, well not that, that was new. Usually it’s just like something small around me nothing too noticeable. Never the whole bed before.” Essek wonders a loud like he’s just as confused as Caleb was. It happened though, magic was in their blood so to speak, if you didn’t have the reigns on it things got interesting sometimes. “Let me know when you light curtains on fire, then we can compare notes.” Caleb one ups Essek mixed feelings on recalling the memory a mix of good and how panicked he had been at the moment. “Challenge accepted Widogast.” Essek’s eyes sparking with something dangerous that makes Caleb’s stomach flip with excitement. Caleb drags his finger through the cum drying on his chest, smearing it and making more of a mess of himself before ritual casting it away with a simple prestidigitation. Frumpkin hops onto the bed a moment later after both Caleb and Essek curled up together in the sheets, Essek makes a pleased noise when the cat curls up between them, purring as Essek scratches the top of his head.


End file.
